TTRS 28: The Banker
The Banker is the twenty-eighth season in the TTRS Franchise and the first original season of the series. It took place simultaneously with ''Big Brother- Coaches Edition. ''The season was announced during the reunion of NBTTRS: The Amazing Race. This season took place in Cape Town, South Africa, and featured 27 new and returning TTRS players. In this season players were individuals, but had to work in trios and pairs along the way to get to the end. The Banker revolves around a wealthy gentlemen, referred to as the Banker, who wishes to share his wealth, but only with those who prove themselves through a series of challenges and social tests. The Banker's main motto for the game is "In this game you live and die by the dollar; only true greed will get you the win that you so deeply desire". Production and Casting The season was announced during the NBTTRS Amazing Race Reunion on June 11, 2014. Applications started at the conclusion of the reunion; they lasted for a total of four days. A total 44 completed applications were submitted. Of those 44 applications, production selected 27 people to compete. The cast was not finalized until June 14, 2014 after two original contestants dropped due to personal reasons. The Account Holders moved into the mansion on June 15, 2014. Account Holders *Account Holders competed in trios during Phase 1 from Episode 1 to Episode 4 *Account Holders competed in pairs during Phase 2 from Episode 5 to Episode 8 *Account Holders competed as individuals during Phase 3 from Episode 9 to the Finale Format The game was designed by the Banker, a wealthy gentlemen seeking to share his wealth with a worthy competitor. The game starts off with 27 players and was divided into 3 Phases. Each episode account holders compete in a Teller Challenge. At each Teller Challenge, the Banker offers a group pot where account holders can earn money based on their performance. The winners of the Teller Challenge form the Inner Circle, and earn the ability to people to the Vault. The highest bidders during the Auction for Safety earn immunity for the round and cannot be voted in by the Inner Circle or their fellow competitors. Once the Inner Circle has made their decision, then each person votes to send someone to the Vault. The team/person with the most votes along with the Inner Circle's selection compete in the Vault. In the Vault, there is a challenge; the winners of the challenge remain in the game and take the losers' money while losers go home empty handed. In the end, the person with the most money will keep their account open with the Banker, and have permanent trust fund set up. Along the way, there were variations of the format to fit the different phases: *Phase 1: Account Holders competed in trios. The winning team would become the Inner Circle and send in one team to compete in the Vault. The members of the two teams who bid the most money collectively during the Auction for Safety would earn Immunity. Everyone except for the Inner Circle and their selection would vote as individuals to send one more team to the Vault. The team with the most votes along with the Inner Circle's selection would be sent to the Vault. Only two of the three members from each team compete in the Vault. Players could either volunteer or forced to do a Draw if they could not decide. Players remained on their team until they were eliminated or Phase 2 began, no matter how many players were left. *Phase 2: Account Holders competed in pairs. Same as Phase 1 for the most part, except the two winning account holders in the Vault become a new team in the game. *Phase 3: Account Holders competed as individuals. Until Final 7, the top three in the Teller Challenge comprise the Inner Circle, starting at Final 7, only one person becomes the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle still sends in one person, however prior to Final 7, everyone else votes in two people to go to the Vault. No matter how many people are sent to the Vault, only one person is eliminated. *Finale Phase: At an unannounced point, the game completely changes. In the Final Teller Challenge of the season, the Inner Circle gets to eliminate one person from the game. The remaining players face a jury who decide to eliminate one player and give one play an advantage in the Final Challenge. After the jury eliminates someone, the remaining players compete in the Final Challenge. Game Summary Episode Progress =Voting History= Category:Seasons